


3am

by JustLikeTomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: "Harry doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s just- he’s so tired and he misses Louis and he misses sleeping beside him. After years of sleeping together and apart, he should be okay at this, but he’s not."Harry can't sleep, but Louis is always there, whether they're together or apart





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour. It's not my best work, but me and Dont_Stop_Larry were talking and this is what came of it

Harry doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s just- he’s so tired and he misses Louis and he misses sleeping beside him. After years of sleeping together and apart, he should be okay at this, but he’s not. He always sleeps terribly when they’re apart, like he’s not fully going under, like his subconscious is seeking out Louis’ touch and can’t rest when he doesn’t find it. He hates that the pillow beneath his head has no trace of Louis, that the other side is empty and cold. He hates that he can’t feel Louis fidgeting behind him, that he can’t hear him snuffling or softly snoring. He hates that there’s no one to kiss the back of his neck or to whisper soothing nothings in his ear.

Harry looks down at his hand and the ring on his middle finger – his promise ring. He twizzles it around, sniffling as his eyes fill with tears. He loves Louis so much it hurts. He misses him. He squeezes his eyes closed and tries to imagine the feeling of Louis’ lips brushing his own, but it’s been days and all he feels is the cool air of the hotel room. It’s 3am, so 2am London time. Louis will be sleeping. Harry wants to talk to him, needs to, but he doesn’t want to wake him. He knows Louis won’t be mad, but he still feels bad at the thought anyway.

He tosses and turns for another half hour, getting more and more worked up, tears beginning to spill over as he shivers without the warmth of Louis against his back. He can’t take it anymore. He can’t.

“’lo?” Louis’ sleep heavy voice says when he answers Harry’s call.

“Lou,” Harry says, breath hitching.

“What’s wrong, Haz?”

“I miss you,” Harry whimpers. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”

“Hey, no. It’s okay, sweetheart. I miss you too.”

Harry sniffles, wiping beneath his eyes. “Were you asleep?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay, baby. You know I don’t mind. I’m here.”

“I hate sleeping alone.”

“I know you do. I hate it too.”

“Tell me something nice, something good.”

Louis hums and Harry swears he can hear him smile. “Wrote a song today about you.”

“You did?” Harry says, his own little smile tugging at his lips.

“An Ode to Harry Styles’ Bum.”

Harry giggles, rubbing at his tired eyes. “Sounds like a hit, Lou.”

“Obviously.”

“Maybe you should send it to Nick, see if he’ll play it on the radio for me to hear.”

“Well, why don’t I sing it right now?”

“Yes, please do,” Harry says, snuggling further under the duvet. “Love hearing your voice, Lou.”

But Louis doesn’t start singing An Ode to Harry Styles’ Bum, what he does start singing is Hey There Delilah. Harry can’t be blamed if he starts crying again.

“Hey, no,” Louis coos once he’s finished. Harry didn’t realize he could hear his hiccupping, but it’s Louis, so of course he’d know he’s crying even if he couldn’t hear. “It’s okay, princess. I’ll fly out tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Really?” Harry asks quietly. “You don’t have to do that, Lou. I know you’re busy.”

“Well, I happen to want to see my favourite boy.”

Harry smiles and then yawns, turning to rub his wet cheek against the pillow.

“You want me to stay on the phone, baby? Want me to sing you to sleep?”

“Yes, please.”

So Louis sings, whispering sweet nothings in between songs, until finally, Harry falls asleep. Louis will be there tomorrow. Everything is going to be just fine. And Harry knows, that one day, when they’re finally free, they’ll be able to fall asleep and wake up together everyday. That’s what keeps him going. One day they’ll get there. One day they’ll be free.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JustLikeTomo)


End file.
